Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to a symbiotic system that uses fish and plant growth to both clean the aquarium and produce fresh plants.
Prior Art
Some small-scale aquaponic systems on the market limit plant growth by their design. Other small-scale designs are entirely dependent of the aquarium or water tank for proper structural support of the aquaponic system.